


Ground

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go ice skating. Only one of them particularly wants to be there.Written for the 2019 Klaine Advent prompt: ground, and the seventh @gleepotluckbigbang prompt: traditions!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 10
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This word stumped me a bit, so this is particularly short.

Kurt’s arms flailed in an effort to find something to grab onto and keep himself from face-planting to the ground. The icy, icy ground.

He caught hold of the railing of the rink and steadied himself just in time. He let out a relieved sigh, then turned around to scowl at Blaine, who was not even attempting to tone down his laughter.

“How can you be so bad at this after all these years?” Blaine questioned, still laughing.

“I don’t know!” Kurt replied, shrugging helplessly. “Maybe it’s because humans weren’t meant to try and walk on ice with knives stuck to the bottom of their feet.”

Blaine skated closer, and placed his hands on either side of Kurt’s waist.

“Stop pouting like that, you’re making me wanna do things to you that I can’t do in public,” he said.

“Well, what’s stopping us from going back home and doing whatever’s on your mind right now?” Kurt replied, eyes darkening.

Blaine thought about it, but ultimately dismissed it. When Kurt leaned in, Blaine gave him a swift peck on the mouth before skating backwards away from him.

“No, Kurt, we’ve only been here for, like, half an hour!" 

"And you’re worried about what the staff of this random ice rink will think?” Kurt asked.

“No,” Blaine said, “well, actually, yes, but that’s not why I don’t want to leave.”

“Then why can’t we go home and spend the rest of the night naked?”

“Come on, Kurt, we do this every year! We go ice skating, get some hot chocolate and split a giant gingerbread cookie, and wrap up the evening by curling up on the couch, putting on a Hallmark movie and ignoring it while we make out insread.”

“I know, but… can’t we just skip it this year?” Kurt said, looking conflicted.

“We are not abandoning our Christmas tradition just because you’re–,” Blaine cut himself off before skating up to Kurt and whispering “just because you’re horny.”

“You’re the one who mentioned doing things to me, this is all your fault.”

“Kurt…” Blaine whined, taking Kurt’s hands in his and shaking them up and down.

“Oh, fine. But once we get home, we’re going to fuck at least twice.” Kurt said.

“Deal.” Blaine agreed, trying and failing spectacularly to subdue his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on tumblr at musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/189536850935/ground, for anyone interested.


End file.
